


Drowning in my own thoughts

by Kataniiago



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataniiago/pseuds/Kataniiago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are in the point of view of Caitlin, a 17 year old girl who cannot tell the difference between fiction and non-fiction, reality and fantasy, she cannot tell whether what she sees is a hallucination or an actual part of her life, delusions are taking over her life and it appears that there is nobody she can trust, until she meets one man who may possibly change her life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning in my own thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is something I literally just thought of and I decided that I may as well give it a go, i don't know how many chapters it will take up but it will certainly be a stress reliever cause I love writing. :)
> 
> Also, a lot of this (in terms of the psychosis) is based on experience and real events, helped me vent a lot out.  
> Finally, I know that AH aren't in this one but I'm introducing the first member of AH in the next chapter, just wanted to bring in a little backstory :)

4:37am, your apartment.

 

Once again you're stuck lying in your bed contemplating what the hell you're going to do with your life, deciding whether the mysterious figure above your head is a message from above or another one of your hallucinations.

"Why the hell should I go out now?! It's just past 4:30 in the morning, I can't go another night without sleeping, please, I need a night of decent sleep." You whispered in an angered tone so as to not wake up your roommate.

"Don't worry Caitlin, everything is going to be just fine, just come with me, follow me outside and I'll show you what you've been waiting for for your entire life."said the mysterious figure deviously hanging above your bed, almost clinging to the ceiling.

You can't quite make out specific details of the figure but you can tell that this creature was made up of different body parts of completely random people, each arm and leg was different, different parts of the face (from what you could see in the darkness) appeared to be sewn together by a terrible surgeon and some parts of this figure's body were hanging off, blood seeping onto the bed-sheets and onto your clothes (You don't go to bed in nightwear since you don't get to sleep much anyway).

"Seriously I can't be arsed with this tonight, I'm going for a run and I swear to god you had better not follow me like you do every damn time I go for a run." you spitted at the being.

 "You know you need more people in your life, the simple fact that I'm even talking to you means you're not entirely unbearable, and I'm basically a god." snickered the being directly into your eyes.

"Shut the fuck up, you don't exist, you've never existed, you're one of them, that other people can't see, but I can, I'm stuck with you."you blurted out, completely forgetting about your roommate next door. He has work in the morning as well and he'll be mad if you wake him up again, luckily he goes to sleep very early so he makes up for it.

'God damn if only I could do that'.

You get out of bed quite sluggish due to the complete exhaustion that is taking over your body, when you hear a choir of voices which sound completely out of tunes at different volumes saying a compilation of complete nonsense that you wish you could just drive out of your head for eternity.

'There's no point in you running, you'll never get thin, we don't want everyone to see how much of a disgusting being you are'

You grab your running outfit.

'Yeah you got this! Actually I'm not so sure, I mean you are kinda slow, what if you got in some deep shit and your slow ass couldn't get you away fast enough, then everything will have been for nothing.'

You get dressed and head for the bathroom.

'I mean one day won't hurt, right? You can just go back to your comfy bed and sleep the day away, well, I mean you don't sleep but you could play video games or whatever you lot do these days.'

'Oh if only I could do that' you sigh realizing what your world is descending into.

You look at yourself in the mirror, wash your face and mess with your hair so it doesn't look a complete wreck.

'You still look like shit, doesn't matter whether you get all dressed up or not, you look disgusting to the eye, and even more horrendous when they get to know you.'

You walk back to your room and put your running shoes on.

'Maybe if you actually went outside other than for the reason of running you might actually be doing a little decent in life.'

You grab your phone, earphones, keys and spare money and head for the door.

"The reason I don't go outside is cause of you guys, every time I try to do ANYTHING remotely normal you fuck it up."

They all say at the same time,

'You should have stayed at home where you were at least got what you deserved.'

This sends shivers done your spine.

"I am NEVER going home again, you fucking hear me?! Those 2 deserved to be locked up for life, or given the death penalty."

'You're sick of those questions, aren't you Caitlin?'

'What do your parents do?'

'How long have your family lived here for?'

'Why did your parents want to move to America?'

'Oh poor little Caitlin, sad that her momma and pappa never loved her.'

They didn't want to move.

You moved.

Because you had to.

'But did you? Did you really?'

You leave the house and run to the nearest open shop to get a drink.

"I can already tell today is gonna be a tough one."

**Author's Note:**

> So I didn't really look this over, I kind of just let my mind take me and I just wrote, most likely going to make this a series.


End file.
